1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight module with an easily detachable backlight source.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advance of photoelectrical technologies and the maturity of digital life in a couple of years, the market of liquid crystal display (LCD) has been greatly promoted. The LCD with the advantages of high image quality, small size, light weight, low voltage driving and low power consumption are widely applied for consumer communication and electrical products, for example, personal data assistant (PDA), mobile phone, recorder player, notebook, laptop display, head-up display, and projected television etc., instead of cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), and then becomes the main trends in display.
LCD is a display device that utilizes the characteristic of liquid crystal to achieve the function of display. Since it is more flexible in both size and weight than conventional display utilizing CCFL, LCD can be applied to various systems from small devices (e.g., displays in cellular phones or personal digital assistants) to large displays like televisions or even giant advertisement displays. Hence, we can see LCD everywhere in our life.
The design of LCD display is current toward light weight and small volume, especially for the mobile device, for example, the LCD display of notebook computer, PDA, and cell phone, etc. At the same time, the cost reduction of the materials and manufacturing is an inevitable trend, wherein the system designs due to light weight and small volume of LCD panel conflict with its structure strength.
The light source as conventional backlight module is usually used as CCFL, and is classified into two types: edge lighting and bottom lighting, according to incident location of the light source. Above all applied in the field of information, communication, and consumer products provide one surface of the light source. The edge lighting of backlight module is a preferred option for the products due to the weight consideration.
The technology for the installing light source of backlight source may extend the life of LCD. FIG. 1 is a schematic of the light source of backlight module for the prior art in edge installing. As referred in FIG. 1, the sidewall of backlight module 15 is with the guide slot 22. The light source 25 comprising the loading section 19 is located within the lamp 14. The light source 25 is slipped into the sidewall of backlight module along the guide slot 22. In conclusion, installing edge and bottom of backlight module needs a larger work platform while changing the light source. Additionally, it is not convenient for installing the backlight module of back installing with the back steel frame to fix the edge light source. It needs better design for faster installing light source relative to the current back installing method.